The Transfer
by anime artist of the future
Summary: Fruits Basket and Danny Phantom xover. When Tohru Honda and Danny Fenton trade places in an Exchange Student Program, what mysteries will be unraveled? And how in the world is Danny supposed to fight ghosts from the other side of the planet?
1. Prologue

Hey, Anime artist of the future here, this is my first story, it is called The Transfer. It is a crossover of Danny Phantom and Fruits Baksket. Make sure you are familiar with them both or you won't under stand the story. Evil long penname having individual end helped me write this, so give her some creds!

Chapter 1

Amity

It all started like a regular school day. For Danny Fenton, regular meant fighting ghosts and being late for class. During math, Danny got called down to Principal Ishyama's office. He sat down, waiting to be called in.

When he was, Principal Ishyama told him he would be going to Japan for an Exchange Student Program. He would be staying at the Sohma house. He took off, took a last look at his home, and wondered how many ghosts would wander around Amity while he's gone. He hoped his parents could catch a lot of ghosts…. He fell asleep on the plane.

Japan

Another day staying at the Sohma house for Tohru Honda. Tohru had been staying there about a month after her mom died. She lives with Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure. While Kyo, Tohru, and Yuki were at school, Shigure wrote as a romance novelist. Tohru was called to the principle, and he told her that she would be going to Amity Park in the US for an Exchange Student Program. She would be staying at Danny Fenton's house.

She told Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure, and they FREAKED. They didn't want their little "flower" to leave them for so long. They were worried and brought her to the airport because she had to go. When Kyo and Yuki left, they told Shigure to chill because she had to live her own life.

Tohru got on her flight and took her last glimpse of her home.

A/N: Okay! So tell me if you like it! And don't worry, it gets better from here! See ya!


	2. Chapter 1

Okay, so here's chappy two of The Transfer. Chapter one was changed to the prologue, so technically, this is chapter one. o.O Again, evil is helping me, it's not all mine. ENJOY! **Evil: MWAHAHAHA! I am EVIIIIL!** Me: Shush.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny Fenton and Tohru Honda were switching places for a year. When they switched planes, they met in the terminal.

"Where are you heading?" Tohru asked Danny.

"Japan, at the Sohma House," he told her.

"Ohmigosh, THAT'S WHERE I LIVE!" Tohru shouted.

"Calm down! I guess you're going to Amity Park at Fenton Works?"

"Yeah! You live there?"

"Yup."

"Ohmigosh! That is so cool. You going for an exchange student program, too?"

"Mhmm."

"Cool. Listen, when you get to the Sohma House, don't hug the girls or make them stressed, okay?"

"Why?"

"Ah! Ju-just don't! They-they get freaked out pretty easily!" Tohru lied in a panic. "There will be some weird stuff going on, just ignore it. And watch out for the fights! Ah, I mean-!"

"Okay, whatever. I should warn you, my parents are a little creepy and, well, if you don't already, you'll believe in ghosts pretty soon. My sister can show you around. Please, don't go in my room. I don't…, uh, like it when people go through my stuff."

"Alright. Oh! I need to go to the baggage claim!" Tohru said as she ran toward the exit.

"Ah, it's this way. C'mon," Danny said, pulling her in the other direction.

At the baggage claim, Danny and Tohru saw accidentally grabbed the wrong bags. Luckily, they switched back before going through the security check, swapping final good byes and good lucks. Both headed to their planes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Japan

When Danny arrived at the Japan airport, Shigure picked him up. They went to the house where Kyo and Yuki introduced themselves. They helped unpack and showed Danny around the neighborhood, including their school, Kaibara High.

"Tohru's staying at my house," Danny told them.

"Cool," Yuki and Kyo replied, glaring at each other.

"Watch out for them, they fight a lot," Shigure warned him. "You don't want to be caught in the middle of one. At all. Ever."

"I'm sure it's not as bad as Da-" Danny froze, then asked, "Uh, why?"

Kyo and Yuki glanced at each other, having noticed his slip. "What? The wind was blowing too hard," Shigure said, walking away and humming some tune.

"Nevermind," Danny sighed, rolling his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Yuki asked him.

"Nothing, worries at home, nothing important," Danny lied. He was really worried what would happen with Tohru and the ghosts in Amity Park.

"Alright, if you say so."

"You guys want dinner?" Shigure called.

"Yeah!" everyone shouted back.

"Okay! Take out it is!"

"Huh?" Danny asked, confused.

"Uh, none of us can cook," Yuki replied, sweat-dropping.

"Except me, but I'm not that good," Kyo mumbled.

"Oh," Danny blinked. Families besides his had to order take out normally?

They went back into the Sohma House and ordered sushi. Then they all went to bed, Danny trying to prepare himself for the next day's adventures.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amity Park

When Jazz, Jack, and Maddie Fenton picked up Tohru at the airport, they took her home and told her some rules.

"No running in the basement."

"Don't touch anything in the op-center or the basement."

"If you see a ghost, RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!"

Jazz took Tohru around the city in her Mustang and showed her where the school was.

"Oh, do you go here, too?" Tohru asked.

"Yes, I'm in my senior year. So, do you like it here?"

"Oh! Yes! It's very cool, new cities always interest me. Oh! But I don't want to put you through too much trouble!"

Jazz laughed. "It's no trouble. I've gotten used to having to follow Danny everywhere. What with… uh, him able to get lost on the way to the park. You have to get used to my parents, though, they're ghost hunters."

"So, there really are ghosts here?" Tohru asked. _Wow, and I thought having a psychic as a friend was weird…._ she thought.

"Yes. My b-parents take care of them, though. They act weird, my parents, but they're really nice."

"Oh, I don't have any parents. My mom was in a car accident, and my dad got sick when I was really young. But I live with the Sohmas! I couldn't be happier living with Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure!"

"I'm so sorry. Who are the Sohmas?"

"I, uh, met them one day on my way to school. Well, that's how I met Shigure. Yuki went to my school, and Kyo dropped in through the roof of my room and attacked Yuki."

"Huh?"

"They don't get along too well. Ah! But they're really nice and let me stay with them and all I have to do is keep the house clean and make dinner!"

"Sounds… interesting. Well, at least we still have two competent chefs at home. You and me." At Tohru's funny look, Jazz stated, "Mom and Dad can't cook. They've tried, but that normally causes the dinner to come alive. Thus, Danny and I learned to cook at a young age, though he's quite a bit better than me, the science geek."

"What?"

"Eh, he's really into science, so he loves to mix things anyway."

"Oh, how funny!"

Jazz and Tohru went back to Fenton Works, had dinner, and went to bed, Tohru anxiously awaiting the next day.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Okay, so there's chappy 2/1! Heh, hope you like it, and read and review, or I'll sic Evil on you! **Evil: laughs maniacally** Okay, seriously, STOP IT, EVIL! Bye!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 3

Hey guys, sorry it's been so long since I updated. Very busy. Anywayz. Here's chappy 3. Thanks for the reviews. Evil is very happy. Review or she will have a feast on human flesh (yours).

**Evil: Yummy!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

KK, well here it goes!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tohru

The dreaded first day of school. Tohru slowly woke up from Danny's bed. She got dressed in the new clothes Jazz bought her the night before. Hip huggers, Acrombie boots, and a bright pink tank top. She put on the cutest necklace, and brushed her hair. She looked in the mirror and saw a ghost in the reflection of her eye. She turned around and saw Skulker floating there. She screamed and ran downstairs.

" Oh my god!!!!!!!!!!! THERE IS A GHOST IN THE BATHROOM!!!"

" Ghost? Time to put the Fenton de-ghoster to use!" Jack smiled.

" No one, not even my mom, de-ghosts me." Skulker charged at Jack and knocked him off is feet.

They went into a full-out wrestle and Jack finally got Skulker in the ghost zone.

"Now that that's over with, how bout some breakfast?" Maddie smile.

"Thanks, but no thanks. That ghost kinda scared away my appetite. I'll eat at lunch." Tohru shuddered.

"Ok, suit yourself. Here's your lunch." Jack shrugged. He gave her a brown paper bag and it had Tohru in Japanese. She waited at the bus stop and sat on the curb.

Danny

Danny was used to strange places. Considering the ghost zone, this was normal to him. He woke up in Shigure's room. Shigure offered to sleep in Tohru's room because of the high school girlyness. Danny thought it was kinda weird but said ok. He did the 'before school ritual'. He changed to a halfa, hidden, of course. She scanned the town for about five minutes and saw a man taking a woman's purse. He fixed the problem and went back to the Sohma house.

"Were the hell did you go?" Kyo yelled.

"First, you need anger management. Second, I just went for a walk before school." Danny smirked.

"I DO NOT NEED ANGER MANAGMENT. BLAME TH AT DAMN RAT!" He screamed.

"Danny, I agree with you." Yuki said. Kyo stomped off and slammed the door, breaking it.

"Here it goes again..." Shigure sighed. He walked off and made Danny's lunch. Danny walked to the high school.

Tohru

The bus picked her up around eight. She explained to the bus driver who she was and asked where to sit. She ended up sitting in Danny's seat with his two best friends, Sam and Tucker.

"Hi, I'm Tucker, also known as techno geek." Tucker pulled out the ten pdas in his pockets.

"Interesting, I'm Sam. AKA Goth-girl. AKA2 loser by Paulina, Danny's crush. He says it's secret, but the whole school knows."

" I'm Tohru Honda. I would like to get to know you guys very much. I have Danny's schedule. Do you guys have any of his classes?"

"You have no idea." they laughed. They got off the bus and went to homeroom.

Danny

After the little quarrel with Kyo, he went to school. Shigure drove him there (though Danny didn't think he had a drivers licenses). When he got to homeroom, he sat in the only empty seat, which he figured was Tohru's. The two girls sitting next to him stared and laughed. Sigure had put a 'punch the new kid' sign on his back. This girl with long black braids took it off his back.

"Hi, I'm Hana, Tohru's friend. This here is Arisa AKA Yankee." Hana explained.

"'Sup?" Danny asked.

"Defiantly American." Arisa said.

"Got a problem with it?" Danny yelled.

"Good god, he's starting to act like the prince Yuki fan club." Hana sighed.

"Who are they?" Danny asked.

"Watch and learn." Arisa said. They stared across the room. A group of girls were standing around a desk. Not just any desk. Yuki's desk. The group of girls were giggling as they looked at him.

"They are really annoying sometimes." Hana growled. "Watch this." She walked over to the group.

"Leave him alone, or I will spark you all with electrical shock." Hana threatened. The group started to scramble.

"Thanks." Yuki sighed.

"Any time." She laughed and went back to Danny and Arisa.

"Whoa. Are you like, telepathic or something?" Danny asked.

"Something like that." Arisa said. "She has these weird powers. If you think that's whack, you should see her brother!" Arisa shouted.

"He can curse you by your name." Hana yawned.

"Oh, snap. I'll tell him I'm Johnny." Danny trembled. They laughed and went to first period, gym.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok well here it is. I hope you like it!!!!! R&R EVIL GO AWAY!!!!!** Evil: BUT I WANT FLESHHHHHHH YUMMYYYY!!!!** Sorry about that…hard to control her. BYE!!!!!!


End file.
